Bite
|affects =Selected target |secondary =May cause flinching |contact =1 |magiccoat =0 |magicbounce =0 |brightpowder =1 |detect =1 |snatch =0 |mirrormove =1 |kingsrock =0 |contesttype =Tough |appeal =1 |jam =3 |appeal2 =3 |image =Bite VIII.png }} Bite is a former -type move introduced in Generation I. With the introduction of and -type Pokémon and moves, it was converted to a -type move starting in Generation II. Description |A bite made using sharp fangs. This may cause the opponent to flinch, and it might not attack.}} |An attack that may cause flinching.}} |Bites with vicious fangs. May cause flinching.}} |The user bites with vicious fangs. It may make the foe flinch.}} |The foe is bitten with viciously sharp fangs. It may make the target flinch.}} |The target is bitten with viciously sharp fangs. It may make the target flinch.}} |The target is bitten with viciously sharp fangs. This may also make the target flinch.}} Effect In Battle The foe is bitten with viciously-sharp fangs. It may make the target flinch. Contests Badly startles those that have made appeals. Super Contests A basic performance using a move known by the Pokémon. Learnset By leveling up |22|18|18|||||}} |24|19|19|||||}} |17|15|13|||||}} |29 ( ) 30 ( )|30|20|||||}} |32 ( ) 36 ( )|36|22|||||}} / |15|12|16|||||}} |12|11|11 ( ) 10 ( )||||||STAB=''}} |1|1|1|||||}} |26|13|7|||||}} / |20|20|20|||||}} |37|30|30||||||STAB=''}} |40 ( ) 30 ( )|30|30|||||}} |40 ( ) 30 ( )|30|30|||||}} / |||13|||||}} / |38|15|15|||||}} ||20|20|||||}} ||21|21|||||}} ||13|13|||||}} / ||20|25||||||STAB='}} / |||27||||||STAB='}} ||1|1|||||}} ||1|1|||||}} ||1|1|||||}} / ||1|1||||||STAB=''}} |||13||||||STAB='}} / |||11|||||}} |||33|||||}} |||39|||||}} / |||1||||||STAB='}} |||1|||||}} |||10|||||}} |||21||||||STAB='}} |||10|||||}} |||8|||||}} |||5|||||}} By breeding | | ||||}} | | |||||STAB=}} ||||||}} / |||||||STAB='''}} / ||||||}} ||||||}} Gallery Bite depicted in Generation I |games3 = Bite III.png Bite depicted in Generation III |games5 = Bite V.png Bite depicted in Generation V |games7 = Bite VII.png Bite depicted in Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon Bite(Let's Go).PNG Bite depicted in Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |anime1 = Jessie's Ekans Bite.png Bite being used by Jessie's Ekans Jessie Arbok Bite.png Bite being used by Jessie's Arbok Officer Jenny Growlithe Bite.png Bite being used by Officer Jenny's Growlithe |anime2 = Ash Totodile Bite.png Bite being used by Ash's Totodile Gary Blastoise Bite.png Bite being used by Gary's Blastoise Harrison Houndoom Bite.png Bite being used by Harrison's Houndoom |anime3 = Katrina Poochyena Bite.png Bite being used by Katrina's Poochyena Wattson Electrike Bite.png Bite being used by Wattson's Manectric Samantha Mawile Bite.png Bite being used by Samantha's Mawile |anime4 = James Carnivine Bite.png Bite being used by James' Carnivine Jessie Seviper Bite.png Bite being used by Jessie's Seviper Ash Grotle Bite.png Bite being used by Ash's Grotle |anime5 = Ash Sandile Bite.png Bite being used by Ash's Sandile Chris Larvitar Bite.png Bite being used by Chris' Larvitar Alexa Noivern Bite.png Bite being used by Alexa's Noivern |anime6 = Princess Allie Furfrou Bite.png Bite being used by Princess Allie's Furfrou Magnus Absol Bite.png Bite being used by Magnus' Absol |anime7 = Ash Lycanroc Bite.png Bite being used by Ash's Lycanroc Ultra Guardian Noivern Bite.png Bite being used by Ultra Guardians' Noivern Ryuki Zweilous Bite.png Bite being used by Ryuki's Zweilous |manga6 = Lysandre's Mega Gyarados Adventures Bite.jpg Bite being used by Lysandre's Gyarados Mable Houndoom Bite.PNG Bite being used by Mable's Houndoom |other1 = Bite XD.png Bite depicted in Pokémon XD |other2 = Gym Badge Thief Poochyena Bite.png Bite being used by a Gym Badge thief's Poochyena (In Pokémon Chronicles) Butch Mightyena Bite.png Bite being used by Butch's Mightyena (In Pokémon Chronicles) Blue Squirtle Bite PO.png Bite being used by Blue's Squirtle (In Pokémon Origins) |games2 = Bite II.PNG}} See also *Crunch Category:Biting moves Category:Moves that cause flinching Category:Moves that changed its Type Category:Moves with a base power of 60